


Confidant Corruption: Up on the Rooftop

by Depraved_Davison



Series: Confidant Corruption [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Creampie, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Large Breasts, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depraved_Davison/pseuds/Depraved_Davison
Summary: Chariot/Lovers. New Game Plus isn't always without consequence. Multiple cycles of housing powerful Personas in his soul is affecting Ren in new and interesting ways. Ryuji and Ann experience this in a very interesting way. This is the start of a series of kinky depraved scenes featuring mind control.





	Confidant Corruption: Up on the Rooftop

It’s no secret that power corrupts. The Sea of Souls, manifestations of the collective myths and legends of humanity’s concepts of powerful beings, is overflowing with personalities of creatures and deities with selfish desires and personality traits. Since Ren Amamiya wields the power to house multiple Personas like these in his very soul, it’s no surprise that it would have an effect on him.

If the power only had a few months to seep in, he could probably ignore it. But time has a funny way of working when the supernatural is involved. Gifts, items, and abilities that should have been earned over time were somehow instantly available to the young man upon arriving in Tokyo. At first, he didn’t quite understand why he had so much money, so many strange items, so many weapons, but when he awoke to his power, when he was granted access to the Compendium of Personas and found it 100% complete, Ren Amamiya began to suspect he’d been through all this before.

How many times was uncertain.

In his haste to run through Kamoshida’s castle, he purchased the strongest Personas available. Such a privilege did not come without consequence though, as the many cycles of corruption and influence was paired with it. The moment the overpowered spirits entered his soul, Ren Amamiya felt a definite change in his personality.

Power corrupts, after all. And corruption tends to spread, too. Ren’s soul was linked to his confidant’s. A great degree of influence could be felt across those bonds, as well as those who spent time around him. It would take a right bastard to take advantage of such control though.

And since taking in his overpowered Personas, Ren Amamayia was starting to feel pretty sinister.

***

It was a few days after curb-stomping Kamoshida’s castle that Ren stumbled across an interesting development. He had some power of his Personas outside of the Metaverse. It was actually Ryuji who lead him to his discovery as they hung out on the school roof.

“Yo, man. So like, just out of curiosity, I tried zapping this tree stump with my Zio. Nothing happened.”

“Of course not, bonehead. Your powers wouldn’t work over here. Any idiot knows that.” Morgana chastised with a roll of his eyes.

“Heh, I guess it would be pretty cool though. I confess I tried to use Agi.” Ann admitted with a wink and a playful knock against her head.

“… I mean, I guess it’s smart to experiment…” The ‘not a cat’ backtracked quickly. Ren frowned, considering the many abilities available to him to try. He opted for his Vasuki’s Brainwash Boosted ‘Brain Jack’.

The results were pleasantly surprising, a wicked grin spreading across his face as he felt his will and control take hold of each of his companion’s minds. Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana’s eyes flashed for a moment, a strange weight pressing in their heads as their leader’s control found its place.

“Huh? What just happened?” Morgana wondered.

“I feel... funny.” Ryuji confirmed.

“My head…” Ann swooned, bringing a palm to her hair. Thinking fast, Ren’s eyes went wide at the realization and opportunities, before knowing exactly how he wanted to have fun with this.

“Don’t worry about that, guys.” He said casually, and just like that, the three decided the strange feeling was fine. The return to normalcy between his friends indicated the success of his influence over them, a myriad of dark fantasies firing through the young man’s imagination as the excitement surged in his veins. “Hey Morgana. We’re gonna get up to some mischief up here, go ahead and stand watch in the stairwell. Oh, and ignore any sounds you might hear.” He commanded, dismissing the feline.

With a nod, Morgana unquestioningly complied, Ren closing the door to the roof with a sinister smirk.

“What’cha talkin’ about, man?” Ryuji wondered.

Ren gave a disarming shrug. “Just figured we could get to know each other a bit better. We are friends now after all.” He reasoned. “Like, Ann? This thing with Kamoshida’s pretty crazy. Do you think it’ll affect your preference in guys in the future?” He asked the hot blonde, who blushed. Ever since he first saw the beautiful girl, Ren knew he wanted to fuck her.

“I… I don’t know…” She said bashfully, Ryuji smacking the back of his hand across Ren’s shoulder.

“Hey, man. Sensitive topic.” He scolded.

The black haired young man played it off with a casual laugh. “Hey, it’s okay. Relax.” He purred, both his friends finding the tense atmosphere instantly disappearing. “I think we should be able to freely discuss such things. Without shame. Without inhibitions.” He said, words sinking into Ryuji’s and Ann’s minds as the two found the topic much more comfortable and natural.

“Huh… well…” Ann blinked, feeling a bit lighter. “I guess the whole thing with Kamoshida sucked, but I still think about boys.” She confessed openly. Ren grinned.

“Oh? Any boys in particular?” He pressed. Ann blushed deeper.

“Ugh. Fine. I think about you two, okay?!” She scoffed, Ren’s smirking in smug satisfaction, Ryuji blinking.

“For real?”

“Hey, that’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m sure both of us have jerked off to thoughts of you, right, Ryuji?”

Ryuji felt such a question should have been uncomfortable to ask, but found it wasn’t. “Well.. I mean, yeah. Of course. You’re really effing hot.” He declared, Ann giggling.

“You’re not too bad to look at either. Nice and toned, even if you are an idiot.” She smiled, her face lighting up. “And Ren, you’re just so charming.” She swooned. The man chuckled.

“Thanks for saying.” Ren hummed. “Tell us, Ann. What kind of things do you think about doing with us?”

The girl shrugged, finding the ability to talk about such lewd topics quite liberating. “Oh just normal stuff. You know, sucking you off, getting fucked, trying different positions.” She answered to Ren’s question unthinking.

“Wow, Ann. I mean, yeah. Kinda fantasized about you blowin’ me too.” Ryuji replied, growing confidant in the discussion as well.

“Well, it seems we all have the same wants, then.” Ren cooed cooly, his words toxic in the blondes’ ears. “Why not indulge? I mean, we all want it.” He reasoned.

Ryuji and Ann looked away sheepishly. “I dunno man.”

“I’m not sure about this…”

“Heh, why the hesitation? Relax. It’s okay.” Ren assured, the two feeling much better about things as their hesitation evaporated. “Ann, get your tits out and get on your knees.” He commanded casually, the girl feeling a bit giddy as she pulled up her top.

“For real?!” Ryuji exclaimed as Ann reached behind her to unclasped her bra, performing a maneuver to get the garment off while keeping her uniform top mostly on. In a moment, the girl’s bare breasts were visible, the large melons topped with stiff pink nipples from the arousal of the whole situation and discussion.

“Sure, why not?” Ren grinned, unzipping and bringing out his cock. “Come on Ryuji, get your dick out, Ann’s gonna suck us off.” The blonde delinquent complied, the boys’ erections presented as Ann got on her knees with a lewd expression.

“I’ve never actually done this…” She admitted, taking each member in her hands, feeling their stiffness and heat, giving them experimental tugs and strokes. The boy gave small grunts and winces as some strokes were a bit too hard.

“It’s fine. Take your time. You’ve seen porn right? Just try to mimic that.” Ren instructed, Ryuji nodding.

“Right, we’re having a blast here. This is hot.” He agreed.

“Yeah it is~” Ann giggled, stroking their cocks a bit better now, leaning her face in to give each head a wet kiss like she’d seen done online. The girl took part of Ren’s tip in between her lips, then alternated to Ryuji’s, Ann trying out the subtle differences in tastes as each time she took more and more of the lengths into her mouth, toying with having them slip down her throat slightly. Ann didn’t want to gag, so she didn’t try it that deep too much.

“Nnngh… Starting to feel pretty good…” Ryuji grunted, watching the way the girl’s tits wobbled with the motion of her bobbing head. He reached down and pawed at a tit, pinching at the tip and feeling the surge of testosterone from touching Ann in this way like he’d always wanted as she slobbered on his dick.

“Mmmh yeah. You’re getting good quick, Ann.” Ren praised, the girl giving a moan in appreciation.

“God, this is making me so wet…” She groaned between switching shafts, her crotch of her leggings feeling quite damp.

Ren’s grin twitched. “Let me fuck you, then.” He commanded in that intoxicating, casual, in control tone. Ann felt a tremor of carnal lust pulse through her body, the girl beaming with excitement as she popped up, her heavy boobs giving a bounce.

“Sure thing!” The model chirped, peeling off her leggings and underwear from under her skirt, Ren a little surprised to see her pussy hair trimmed in a neat triangle.

“Nice grooming.” He commented.

“Thanks. Have to for work, with some of the outfits.” She explained, trembling a little in anxious lust. Ren motioned for her to hop up onto a pair of combined desks, the girl laying back with her head hanging off the end. “Careful… it’s my first time.”

Ren nodded, willing to concede the burning desires coursing through him for a bit of tenderness, the young man spreading her legs apart and sinking himself gently in. Ann hissed as he filled her, the walls stretching over Ren’s bare dick, feeling the drag as he pushed further and further into her depths.

“Wow… Um… wait, shouldn’t you use protection?” Ryuji wondered a little nervously, casually jerking his erection, still glistening from Ann’s saliva.

“Nnngh… It’s fine… I’m on the pill… Regulates my cycle…” Ann informed between soft pushes into her core. This information should have relieved Ren, but he had the Persona Baal in him, a god of fertility. When she said that, Ren couldn’t help imagining Ann’s tits even larger and leaking as they jiggled, her belly ballooned out with his conquest planted inside. It was insane of course, he didn’t know what her future plans were and it made no sense to destroy that, but the instinctual drive was extremely potent inside him.

For now, though, he could relish in the hot wet feel of Ann’s bare pussy clenching on his cock, achieved through his supernatural dominion over her mind and body. Part of him felt just a little guilty about using her like this, but that little bit of shame only fueled his depraved thrill of fucking her anyways despite it.

Speaking of depravity…

“Hey Ryuji, go ahead and fuck her face some more if you want. She could use some more practice.” He commanded, deciding how Ann’s body would be used. The blonde boy grinned, stepping up as Ann obediently tilted her head back and swallowed the dick. Ryuji was also slow and gentle with the girl, moving his hips and hissing with lust as his length sunk in and out of Ann’s throat. Both boys pawed at her tits as they spit-roast their teammate, laid over the desks on the rooftop of Shujin Academy.

Ren surrendered a breast to Ryuji completely, beginning to rub Ann’s clit as he used her cunt, the girl writhing in delight with muffled moans into Ryuji’s dick. “Hey man… not gonna last much longer…” The other boy grunted, Ren feeling his own climax slowly building up.

“Probably shouldn’t make a mess of her uniform. Better cum down her throat.” Ren decided, Ann giving a grunt of slight protest, but resigned to accept.

“Right. Brace yourself Ann… here.. it.. COMES!” Ryuji cried out, pushing as deep as his dick would go in Ann’s mouth, throbbing as ropes of his semen pumped out. Ann took a deep breath through her nose right before and swallowed as much as she could manage, a few dribbles of white escaping the seal of her lips.

Ren continued to pump away inside Ann’s pussy as the girl coughed and recovered, his own orgasm edging ever closer. “Nnngh… Almost there too. You’re feeling a buildup yourself, Ann.” Ren decided, the truth of his words making the girl tremble. “In fact, it feels like it’ll probably be the most intense orgasm you’ve ever had.” He grinned, straining to hold back. Ann gasped in a sharp breath, her tits bouncing with the rise of her chest combined with the thrusts of Ren’s dick between her legs. Grinning, Ren leaned over and placed his lips against a nipple, holding the mound as he commanded. “Cum for me.”

Ann’s head tilted back again as she let out a loud cry of pleasure, her walls SPASMING and CRUSHING against Ren’s shaft. Unable to hold out more, Ren pushed himself to the hilt and unloaded his seed. He grunted as his cock throbbed, firing spurt after spurt of his spunk right at the mouth of Ann’s uterus.

Even without Baal’s influence on his soul, Ren knew then and there was no better place to cum than deep inside the bare womb of a woman.

Ann thrashed around in agonizing delight, her hair swaying, her breasts wobbling, her ass cheeks rippling slightly as her body trembled with sexual climax, adding to Ren’s triumphant euphoria as the last of his cum dribbled out inside the young woman.

“Mmmmh… good girl.” He purred, Ann quivering as she tried to regain her composure, settling back down on the desks with heavy breaths as the pleasure passed, fading to a wonderful afterglow.

“Hahhh…. Haaaah….. holy shit.” The girl panted, Ren’s ego surging as Ryuji grinned, still molesting Ann’s exposed boobs.

“That felt really effin’ good” Ryuji agreed, the trio grinning like hormonal idiots as they’re heads cleared.

Ren gave a grunt as he pulled out of Ann’s messy pussy, juices glistening off his softening shaft. “Get dressed, in case someone heard.” He instructed, the boys putting their dicks away and the girl shimmying her hips back into her leggings. “No bra for the rest of today.” Ren commanded, Ann shrugging and tucking it in her bag as she adjusted her top back down.

Ren’s body felt invincible as he relished the sensations he just experienced, unleashing his pent up sexual frustration and energies into the girl felt so GOOD. So right.

Ann was on the pill, huh?

After a moment’s thought, Ren decided that she wouldn’t be anymore.

He pulled her aside for a moment and whispered. “Hey Ann. From now on, you’re going to forget your pill. In fact, throw them away when you get home and never consider them again.” He ordered. Ann frowned in confusion.

“Wha-? Why?!” She asked, appalled.

Ren almost panicked, but coolly added “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Don’t think of the implications or consequences. Just do it and don’t think about it again.” Ann calmed back down, and nodded in acknowledgment to the command. He wasn’t quite sure if he was going to destroy the girl’s body and future for his perverse lusts, but he certainly wanted to keep the option available to him.

Opening the door, he welcomed Morgana back into the group.

“Hey guys. What did you get up to?”

“Just a team building exercise.” Ren grinned. “Nothing major. Something simple. And normal. Not worth discussing again.” The leader of the Phantom Thieves declared, the group nodding in understanding, Ryuji and Ann content to keep the ‘completely normal’ experience as a happy memory in secret.

After hanging out a bit longer, the group disbanded for the day, Ren’s imagination running wild with the possibilities and plans for his future. The thing with Kamoshida was still kinda in limbo, the group awaiting the confession they hoped would happen, but afterwards? Well, he would just have to see.

Whatever happened, Ren knew it was going to be a hell of a lot of fun for him.

***  
Note: So this is an ambitious little project I’ll be indulging in. Lately my imagination’s been abuzz with depravity, and I just had to try my hand at writing it down. I plan for this series to include ALL the confidants in various groupings which I’ve already planned out, but I’m more than open to suggestion to the kinks or fetishes involved. Each will still include mind control/manipulation of Ren’s confidants, and while it didn’t fit in the planned timeline to get Ann knocked up in this chapter, there’s still going to be swollen bellies a PLENTY by the time I’m through. I don’t want to commit to any particular update schedule, but I do intend to knock these out quickly, as I’ve been obsessing over the idea of a mind-controlling fertility fetish protagonist for a long while. Things are gonna get a bit wicked and kinky, but please let me know what else you’d like to see!


End file.
